Apa Sudah Cukup?
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Baca aja deh, . . gak bisa buat summary. Gomen. /Cover is not Mine.


AU, OCC, PWP, ANEH.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto saya cuma pinjem ayang Naru sama Saku babe.

"DENGAN INI SAYA MENYATAKAN SAYA BERSEDIA MENANGGUNG DOSA AUTHOR." #Author senyum-senyum.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, dia baru pulang dari rumah sakit menjenguk Ino sahabat Sakura, istrinya, yang baru melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan. dia bersandar di kusen pintu kamar melirik Sakura yang menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya di bawah bantal. entah karena apa, Naruto tidak tau kenapa Sakura berubah. tadi saat mereka baru pulang dari rumah sakit sampainya di rumah Sakura berlari kekamar mereka di lantai dua lalu menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya di balik bantal.

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. "Sakuraa..." dia memanggil nama wanitanya lembut lalu duduk di bibir tempat tidur, mengelus rambut pink panjang Sakura sayang. "Kau kenapa?" dia kembali bertanya lembut.

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto dengan mata emarld berkaca.

Naruto mengelus pipi Sakura yang basah dengan dua ibu jarinya, menghapus air mata wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya satu tahun yang lalu. Pria tampan berkulit tan itu menangkup kedua pipi Sakura lembut, menatap sepasang emarld berkaca milik wanitanya.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto yang menangkup pipinya, dia terisak. "Ino baru menikah 6 bulan yang lalu hiks.. dan sudah memilik seorang bayi laki-laki, Hiks.. Hiks..." lalu menatap Naruto pedih. Dia kembali mengubur kepala merah mudanya di balik bantal. Sakura iri, sangat iri pada Ino yang belum lama menikah sudah memiliki bayi laki-laki, dia yang sudah lama menikah dengan Naruto belum punya anak, kenapa Ino sudah.

Naruto yang tidak tega mendengar isakan halus Sakura mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. Dia menegak kan posisi duduknya saat tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dari tidurannya dan duduk bersila di depannya. "Naruto.. Huweee..." panggil Sakura lirih. wanita itu kembali menangis.

Naruto memeluk tubuh kecil Sakura, tangannya yang besar mengelus punggung kecil Sakura lembut mencoba menenangkannya. "hm..." dia tidak tau harus berkata dan berbuat apa selain bergumam.

"kita sudah menikah hampir satu tahun, kenapa? Kenapa belum punya anak, aku ingin adik kecil." Sakura meracau di dada Naruto.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepala Sakura di dadanya yang bidang lalu Tersenyum kecil , "kau tidak mungkin memiliki adik kecil lagi Sakura-chan. Oka-san sudah terlalu tua untung mengandung." dia bergurau mencoba menghibur Sakura. "kalau anak, mungkin kita bisa membuatnya,"

Sakura mendongak menatap Naruto penuh harap. "Sungguh.."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, tangannya naik kekepala merah muda Sakura lalu mengelus rambut halus Sakura, "mau membuatnya?" dia menyeringai sexy.

"Apa sudah cukup banyak? By G-life"

sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Chara/Pair di dalamnya.

OoOo

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya diranjang dengan tumpukan bantal menyangga punggung lebarnya, dia memakai kaos putih tipis tanpa lengan dengan celana pijama panjang. sedang membaca korannya serius.

Krieett~

pintu kamar terbuka, Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu lalu tersenyum tangannya mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur lalu menepuk-menepuk bantal tersebut memberi isyarat ke pada Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan rambut merah muda basah untuk mendekatinya, dia yang meminta wanita merah muda itu membasahi rambutnya.

Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terpesona, miliknya di balik celana pijama mulai bangkit melihat pemandangan indah dan lezat di pintu kamar, pria sexy berkulit tan itu menyeringai lebar.

Malam ini Sakura tampil berani di depannya, tidak seperti malam kemarin. biasanya wanita merah muda itu hanya memakai baju pijama panjang besar dan tebal, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto mengintip tubuh indahnya dari luar. Mereka memang selalu melakukan kegiatan rutin sebagai pasangan suami istri tiap malam. tapi, dalam gelap.

Naruto tidak pernah melihat bagai mana indahnya payudara bulat Sakura, bagaimana mungil dan menggemaskannya miss V wanita itu. yang dia tahu dia selalu mendesah nikmat saat kejantanan besar miliknya di remas miss V mungil wanita itu, dia selalu menikmati puting kecil Sakura saat menghisap puting kecil itu dalam gelap.

Sakura terlihat berbeda, dia sexy, sangat sexy. Wanita merah muda itu memakai sexy black long babydoll transparan tanpa bra, Naruto menjilat bibir atasnya lapar. bisa kau bayangkan betapa Naruto ingin menerkap dan memakan Sakura sekarang juga, Sakura seperti telanjang, pakaian yang di pakai olehnya transparan memperlihatkan Gstring hitam yang menutupi bagian terintimnya.

Naruto menggeser posisi duduknya saat Sakura mendekat, wanita itu meraba dadanya yang bidang. bulu kuduk Naruto meremang saat tangan Sakura mencubit puting kecil kecoklatan miliknya lalu mengelus lembut perut berototnya.

Sakura Mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup, "Bagai mana?" dia bertanya denga pipi merona.

Dia tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ke atas tubuhnya dia lalu mengapit pinggul Sakura di antara selangkangannya.

Naruto mencium bibir lembab Sakura lembut, tangannya meraba punggung Sakura dari luar dress menulusup masuk ke dalam dress transpran Sakura meraba punggung mungil itu intim.

Dia menatap emarld Sakura sayu.  
"Kau,.." dengan nafas memburu karena gairah dia bergumam, "luar biasa..." lalu menjilat leher sakura lembut, menghisap kuat kulit sensitif Sakura dengan bibirnya yang sexy.

"Anhh~..." Sakura mengerang dengan kedua mata tertutup menikmati hisapan Naruto di lehernya.

Naruto memeluk Sakura yang ada di atasnya erat. menekan miliknya yang keras dan besar menusuk perut rata Sakura lebih dalam. Dia mengecup bibir, pipi dan berhenti di telinga lalu mengulum belakang telinga wanita itu lembut, lidah tanpa tulangnya yang nakal masuk kelubang telinga Sakura, menjilatnya intim. "enghhh.." Sakura mengerang nikmat.

Dia mengangkat Sakura, memposisikan wanita itu menduduki miliknya yang sudah berdiri. "Shh~.." dia berdesis. kejantanannya bergesekan dengan Gstring Sakura, "Gerakkan pinggul mu babe akh~ yeah! Seperti itu."

"Ahh~ ssshh... Akh! Naru_thooohh..." Sakura mendesah nikmat milik Naruto yang besar menggesek bibir kemaluannya. Sakura terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya menekan miliknya dengan milik Naruto yang tegak di bawahnya.

satu tangan Naruto berpindah ke dada sedang Sakura, meremas dada itu lembut.

Tangannya yang lain menjambak rambut basah Sakura, menekan, memaksa ciuman mereka agar lebih dalam.  
"Ahhh.. Ahhh... Nar~uthooo!"

"emmuhhhh..." Naruto mencium leher, bahu dan mengulum payudara Sakura dari luar dress hitam sexy transparan.  
Pria berkulit tan itu menyeringai sexy melihat Sakura yang terengah-engah di atasnya.  
"hah~ahahh.."

dia membalik tubuh Sakura berada di bawah. mengangkangi Sakura, Naruto menarik Sakura duduk di tempat tidur lalu melepas pakaian Sakura dan membuang dress sexy itu asal.

Dia menyentuh dagu lancip Sakura lalu mencium bibir merah wanita itu singkat. "Kau siap babe?" dia bertanya di sela kegiatannya membuka kaos putih polos miliknya, lalu melepas celana pijama panjang dan menaruhnya asal di atas tempat tidur. Naruto memijat miliknya yang besar, pria tampan itu menatap Sakura lapar.

"um, yeah. Sepertinya begitu." Sakura nyengir kikuk melihat tubuh tan indah Naruto yang kini duduk di sampingnya, lalu melirik milik Naruto yang besar yang sedang di pijat tangan Naruto sendiri. 'aa... Besar sekali, apa itu muat?' Sakura berpikir panik. Dia tidak tahu kalau milik Naruto sebesar itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi berlebihan Sakura (menurutnya.) melihat kejantanan besar dan panjang miliknya. Lalu mendorong Sakura sampai wanita itu berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Pria itu menarik Gstring Sakura lalu menaruhnya di samping celana pijama miliknya.

"Aa.. Anata, apa itu tidak terlalu besar."

mangabaikan Sakura yang panik Naruto membuka kaki Sakura lebar. "Ini bukan yang pertama Saki, kita sering melakukannya, Ingat?" dia mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang panik.

Menatap bibir bawah Sakura yang mungil dan merah, Naruto menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya disana. Mengelus-elus milik Sakura lembut dengan jari telunjuknya.

"anhh..."

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menggeliat keenakan di bawahnya, dia memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang rahasia Sakura mengocoknya disana.

"Annhh... Naruhhh.." Sakura menggeliat mencoba melepas cengkraman Naruto. "Inn~hhh... Gelliihhh sshh.. akh!" dia memekik merasakan benda asing yang memasukinya bertambah.

Mengabaikan Sakura yang menggeliat tak nyaman di bawahnya, Naruto mengunci pergerakan Sakura menekan paha Sakura dengan kakinya yang telanjang. "Diam anata, ini menyenangkan." pria berkulita tan itu menatap antusias milik Sakura yang berdenyut, Cairan putih bening meleleh dari kemaluan Sakura yang langsung dia hisap dengan lahap.

"Umm... Kau manis sayang."

"Akh!"

dia belum puas bermainan dengan tubuh Sakura, dia masih sangat ingin memainkan jari-jarinya di dalam lubang kecil berdenyut Sakura, bibirnya belum puas menghisap cairan bibir kemerahan wanita itu. Tapi melihat Sakura yang kelelahan di bawahnya membuat dia merasa iba. Naruto terdiam menatap Sakura yang mulai menutup mata lelah, menghela nafas, dengan berat hati Naruto memposisikan miliknya di selangkangan Sakura menggesekan ujung penisnya yang besar dengan bibir kemaluan Sakura yang basah.

"Anhh..." Sakura berdesis lemah, Kepala kejantanan Naruto masuk kedalam lubang kecil miliknya. Wanita itu menutup mata, tertidur di sela kegiatan intim dengan suami pirangnya. Dia sudah terlalu lelah sekedar untuk mengerang.

Menatap Sakura yang setengah tertidur di sela kegiatan intim dengannya Naruto memaju mundur pinggulnya dengan ritme sedang. Berusaha tidak menganggu acara tidur istrinya tersayang.

"ahh~" Sakura mendesah dalam tidurnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, 'sebesar itukah? Sebesar itukah Keinginan mu untuk memiliki bayi, hime?' Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah, selama ini dia tidak mengeluarkan benihnya di rahim Sakura, dia lebih sering menyemprotkan spermanya yang kental di paha telanjang atau payudara sedang Sakura. Naruto tahu Sakura lelah, lelah menangis, lelah bekerja juga lelah mengurus rumah, dia pikir wajar bila Sakura tidur di acara penyatuan mereka. Naruto tersenyum bangga bisa memiliki wanita setangguh Sakura, selelah dan seletihnya wanita itu dia tetap mau melayani kebutuhannya sebagai lelaki.

"Akh! Aku tidak bisaahh~ shh..." pria itu mengerang. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan gairahnya yang meletup, dengan kasar dan cepat Naruto menekan miliknya lebih dalam kekemaluan Sakura yang licin.

Tubuh Sakura berguncang hebat, sampai wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya. "aaahh... Ahhh... Aummhh.. shh.." dia mengerang hebat.

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan paha mulus Sakura, mencengkram paha itu kuat dia menggenjot Sakura dari samping dengan cepat dan kuat. "Aahh~ ini luar biasa." dia mengerang di sela kegiatan menyetubihi Sakura.

"Kyahh~ akh! Anat~ha shh.. Sudah!" pekik Sakura.

"Sedikit lag~hi... Sshh akh!" Naruto menghela nafas lega, akhirnya dia sampai. Mendiamkan sejenak miliknya di dalam diri Sakura dia lalu mencabut miliknya yang masih berdiri dan besar.

Kalau boleh jujur Naruto belum puas, dia bahkan belum memperagakan bebarapa gaya yang dia lihat di kumpulan seri DVD porno milik paman Jeiraya, seperti posisi menungging, menyerang dari samping dan masih banyak lagi. Posisi luar biasa yang belum di peragakannya dengan Sakura, yang biasa mereka sebut kamasutra atau apalah Naruto tidak terlalu tahu. Tapi melihat Sakura yang kelelahan dia tidak tega.

Naruto mengernyit melihat tangan Sakura menusuk-nusuk kemaluan yang penuh dengan spermanya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"ada apa?" dia memeluk Sakura, merapatkan tubuh telanjang mereka.

"aa.. Tidak, hanya sedikit memastikan, apa sudah cukup." gumam Sakura lemah.

Naruto menyeringai Sexy, "Kau meragukan ku hm?" dia lalu memijat miliknya yang masih tampak tegak dan besar. "mau ronde kedua, hm?" dia terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang merah bertambah merah.

"Tidaaakkk!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah lalu menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya di balik selimut.

Naruto terkekeh senang, lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik selimut. "Tidurlah.." lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura sayang.

FiN.

Hufft... Akhirnya selesai juga. #elap keringet.  
Setelah 3 bulan lamanya akhirnya ini fic selesai, aa.. Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat fic ini hot dan menarik, tapi..

Iya-iya.. Aku tahu ini asem, sangat asem. #pundung di pojokan.


End file.
